iMove Away
by TheLegitMilla
Summary: awkward/complicated but if you like cam you should read xxx


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this Fanfic might be a little complicated, but I'll explain. Sam has moved to Hollywood and now goes to Hollywood Arts, since she got kicked off Ridgeway High. She only has contact with Carly, Freddie, Wendy and Melanie by phone, e-mail and webcam. Then, something happens Sam would have never expected.. enjoy. :3 Btw! Obviously Sam's POV!**

I moved.. I just realized that. I just realized that I left Carly and Freddie behind in Seattle. I just realized I was going to a different school. I moved to Hollywood. And I was going to Hollywood Arts. I couldn't believe it. It all happened so fastly.. and it was all the fault of the stupid teachers at Ridgeway. They gave me way too low grades. So they kicked me off school. An annoyed growl escaped from my throat as I sighed, laying in bed, in my new home. I was all alone in my new house. Wow, great. I kicked the covers off my body and stood up, stretched and stepped out of my bed. I walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast, but there only was a package of bacon, so I took it and ate the bacon.

I ran to the door as soon as I heard the postman delivering letters. For me. I picked them up from the floor. There were 4 letters. 1 from Carly. 1 from Freddie. 1 from Melanie. 1 from Hollywood Arts. Probably such a welcome-letter. I shrugged and held the enveloppes in my hand as I walked back to the kitchen casually. I sat down on a chair and began to open the enveloppes. Carly's enveloppe first, ofcourse.. how sweet, she ended the letter with a print of her lips. I started reading.

_Hi Sam! _

_I hope you're having a good time there. It's quite boring without you. And quiet.. I wish they hadn't kicked you off school. I'll try to visit you as much as I can. And I appreciate it that you left your shirt behind for me. It sorta makes me feel like you're still here. I wear it when I go to bed everynight. God, I miss you so much.-_

I saw the inkblot. Probably because of Carly's tears. I bit my lip and continued to read.

_Promise me you will have fun there? I can't be happy if you're not happy either. Be careful, okay? Don't get in too much trouble. I promise you, it'll be awkward at first, but you're going to have fun. I promise. _

_Loves, Carls xxx_

I stared at her letter for a few more seconds as a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the floor. I missed Carly so much. I sighed, wiped the tears off my cheeks and shoved the rest of the enveloppes away. 'I'll read them later..' I murmured. I hopped off my chair and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I put them on hastily and combed my hair. It was 6 AM. Yet, I didn't care. I was just nervous for my first day at Hollywood Arts. I mean, I don't know anyone there, and I don't know what the teachers are like. I shrugged and grabbed my sneakers. I put them on and I was actually ready. But I still had to wait for one more hour. Tori visited me yesterday and she said she'd pick me up on her way to school.

7.00 AM

I heard the doorbell ring as I grabbed my bag, walked to the door and opened it. Tori stood there and she smiled. 'Ready to go?' she asked. I nodded and closed the door behind me as I walked out.

A while later, we arrived at Hollywood Arts. I looked around and I frowned a little. A girl with brown hair and blue highlights walked towards me and studied me. I looked at her and still frowned. Then she nodded.

'I'm Jade. Who are you?'

I looked at her. Jade. She seemed like a pretty cool chick to me. I grinned a little.

'I'm Sam.'

Okay, Carly was right. I was pretty sure my days at Hollywood Arts were gonna be great. I kind of liked the people here. At least, I liked them better than the students at Ridgeway. They were all so.. normal. Here, you had extraordinairy people. Yeah, I feel better here. WAY better.

**11 AM**

'Hey Sam!'

I looked up and looked around when somebody called my name. I saw a girl with brightly red hair walking towards me. She smiled brightly and I tilted my head a little to the side. Her hair looked kinda... cool. I chuckled a little and she stopped walking right in front of me. She looked at me and ran her hand through her hair, giggling.

'I'm Cat!'

I smiled back, just to be nice.

'Nice to meet you Cat.'

She smiled and then walked away again. I frowned a little and shook my head in disbelief. Okay, seriously, I missed Carly even more right now..

**A/N I know strange story!**


End file.
